


О чертовых ведьмах и тайных желаниях

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cramps, Cunnilingus, Dean Menstruates, Fluff and Smut, Menstruation Kink, Multi, PWP, Sibling Incest, Witch Curses, You Have Been Warned, femDean Winchester, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная охота заканчивается тем, что Дина превращают в женщину. Опять. Только на этот раз, все немного иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чертовых ведьмах и тайных желаниях

Так всегда с этими чертовыми ведьмами – никогда не знаешь, что они выкинут в следующий раз. Как сейчас, например. И теперь из-за этих чертовых ведьм Дин стал девушкой. Опять. Блять. 

Вот только в этот раз все иначе. Вместо того, чтобы дразнить Сэма, забавляться со своими сиськами и сшибать бабки с глазастых водителей грузовиков, которые решаются сыграть с этой отвязной и сексуальной девчонкой на бильярде и больше пялятся на сиськи и задницу, чем на стол, Дин ощущает все прелести того, что значит быть женщиной в период менструации. Блять.

Ощущения очень сильно напоминают те, что он испытывал после превращения в вампира. Звуки отвлекают, запахи раздражают. От постоянной ноющей боли, мир немного крутиться перед глазами. Дин не может понять, чего ему хочется больше – лечь, сесть или встать. Каждое движение вызывает непредвиденное излияние….жидкости. Блять.

И где, черт возьми, носит Сэма с шоколадом и мороженным?! 

Когда Сэм наконец-то возвращается в бункер через полчаса, Дин лежит по средине их кровати в позе зародыша, прижимая руки к животу и тихонько ноя от боли. Самая большая прокладка, которую Сэм купил для него в прошлую вылазку в магазин, максимально прижата к промежности, но Дина все равно не покидает зудящее чувство, что где-то все равно протекает. 

\- Эй, привет. Ну, как ты? – Сэм заходит в комнату и тут же подходит к кровати, кладя пакет с мороженным и шоколадом на прикроватную тумбочку. 

\- А как ты, блять, думаешь?! – Дрожащим голосом рявкает на него Дин. Но затем его голос становится жалостливым и кажется, будто он вот-вот разревется. – Это ужасно, Сэмми… Я не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем, мне постоянно кажется, что подо мной просто бассейн из крови, а еще все болит. Постоянно! Это невыносимо… Переломы, порезы, вывихи – я все понимаю и привык к ним, но это…Это самая ужасная пытка. Даже в аду такого не было. 

Где-то на середине пламенной речи Дина, Сэм присел радом с ним на кровать и стал нежно гладить его по спине и, особенно по пояснице, потому что благодаря своим бывшим подружкам, он знает, как она ноет в такие дни. Сэм не видел его лица, но по хныканью понял, что Дин был готов вот-вот расплакаться. 

\- Все хорошо, Дин. – Сэм был просто воплощением терпения. - Потерпи еще совсем немного, эффект от заклинания пройдет через пару дней, и может, месячные закончатся раньше. – Дин недоверчиво фыркнул в ответ на это. – Хочешь мороженного? 

При одной мысли о холодной, твердой массе с резким ванильным запахом внутренности Дина скрутило в спазме, а суп, который Сэму удалось в него запихнуть парой часов ранее, попросился наружу. 

\- Нет, меня тошнит только от одной мысли. 

\- Ясно. Ты пил обезболивающее? – Обеспокоенно спросил Сэм. 

\- Нет, - в голосе Дина опять зазвенели тревожные колокольчики приближающихся слез, - я не смог найти его в тумбочке. И я не смог встать и поискать, потому что там все…очень мокро, и я боюсь, что оно потечет. 

Дин звучал таким печальным и смущенным одновременно, что напоминал ребенка. Сердце Сэма наполнилось нежностью и слабо заныло в груди. 

\- Хорошо, сейчас я отнесу мороженое в холодильник и найду твои таблетки. 

Сэм уже хотел было встать, как тонкие пальчики Дина с аккуратными ноготками вцепились в рукав его куртки и до Сэма донеслось тихое:

\- Не уходи. Потом.

Сэму хватает мозгов ничего не отвечать, поэтому он быстро снимает куртку, скидывает ботинки и укладывается большой ложкой рядом с Дином, кладя свою большую ладонь на его живот и начиная слегка поглаживать. Дин сразу же прижимается спиной к широкой груди брата и медленно расслабляется в его руках. 

Сэм впитывает эту минуту покоя каждой клеточкой. Не смотря на то, что его брат сейчас женщина, что он проклят и страдает, лежать вот так рядом с ним, заботится о нем – одна из самых приятных и малых вещей, которые Сэм может сделать для Дина после стольких лет. 

Но есть еще одна вещь, о которой Сэм не может перестать думать с того момента, как они осознали что у Дина, черт возьми, действительно начались месячные. Сэм чувствует себя последним извращенцем, но он не может перестать думать об этом с самого последнего раза, когда Дина превращали в девушку. А это было уже почти три года назад. Но, эй, они с Дином уже так давно вместе и столько всего перепробовали, что это не такая уж и ужасная вещь. 

Тут Сэма выводит из раздумий плохо задушенный всхлип. Видимо Дин решил устроиться поудобнее, что спровоцировало новую вспышку боли или новый поток крови. 

\- Эй, Дин, - тихо зовет Сэм.

\- Чего тебе? – буркает Дин. 

\- Если ты не хочешь пить обезболивающее, я знаю другой, чуть более приятный способ облегчить боль. – «Аккуратно, не нужно его пугать», - думает Сэм. Его щеки горят от смущения, будто ему снова шестнадцать.

\- О, Сэмми, я согласен на все, что угодно, лишь бы это чертовая боль прекратилась. 

Сэм замирает. Даже не так, он практически цепенеет. 

\- Ты, уверен, Дин? – Настороженно уточняет Сэм.

\- Хочу ли я, чтобы это прекратилось? Чувак, ты еще спрашиваешь?! 

Вся кровь ушла со щек и мгновенно хлынула вниз, заставляя член быстро твердеть и больно упираться в ширинку. Дин почувствовав заинтересованность младшего брата, тут же напрягся, но не мог отказать себе в необходимости потереться своей небольшой, мягкой задницей о стояк Сэма.

\- Сэмми, это то, что я думаю?...

В ответ, Сэм прижимается ближе к Дину и начинает покрывать его открытую шею легкими поцелуями, медленно поднимаясь вверх к уху. 

\- Дин, просто расслабься и доверься мне. 

Дин в ответ только резко выдыхает от поцелуев, позволяя братишке делать с ним все, что он захочет. Тем временем рука Сэма спустилась с живота вниз, к промежности, скрытой за старыми спортивками Дина, которые сейчас просто висят на нем, но зато ничего не сковывают, трусиками и прокладкой. Сильные пальцы сквозь слои препятствий начинают потирать промежность в медленном, почти мучительном ритме, вырывая из Дина первые слабые постанывания, но уже не от боли, а от удовольствия. 

Сэм целует скулы и нижнюю челюсть, когда Дин откидывается на спину, поворачивая голову к Сэму и ловя его губы для поцелуя. Позиция не самая удобная, но их это не останавливает. Они обмениваются воздухом, Дин охает между поцелуями и тихо постанывает, от того, как пальцы Сэма потирают именно в нужном ритме, и надавливают именно с нужно силой и в нужно месте. Даже учитывая то, что Дина всего пару раз превращали в девушку, Сэм быстро и очень хорошо выучил все нужные приемчики, чтобы сделать этот не самый приятный период в жизни Дина, как можно более приятным для них обоих. Не то, чтобы эти приемы сильно отличались от тех, что нравятся Дину в его мужском теле, но ощущения определенно отличаются и не в худшую сторону. 

Тут Сэм убирает руку с промежности Дина и разрывает поцелуй. Дин разочарованно стонет и пытается одной рукой снова притянуть Сэма к себе для поцелуя, но тот его останавливает. 

\- Ложись на спину, Дин. – Говорит Сэм, садясь на кровати возле ног Дина, давая тому место. Дин не может противиться этому хриплому голосу и медленно и неловко, стараясь не спровоцировать новый приток крови, укладывается на спину. Щеки горят под внимательным взглядом брата и Дину одновременно и стыдно, и горячо. Нежность и беспокойство, которые сквозили в Сэме с тех пор, как Дина скрутило первым спазмом, сменились голодом и нетерпеливостью. Сэм хочет. И Дин не в состоянии ему отказать, чтобы он сейчас не попросил. 

Когда Дин в конце концов устраивается на кровати, Сэм запускает пальцы под край спортивных штанов Дина и стягивает их. У Дина такие же кривые ноги, но все так же чертовски красивые. Медового оттенка кожа блестит под ярким освещением их комнаты. Мягкие волоски на икрах встали дыбом и дрожат. Обычно Дин сбривает их, и его ножки становятся гладкими и чувствительными. 

Сэм кладет руки на тонкие лодыжки своего брата, медленно ведет вверх к коленям, лаская и успокаивая напряженное тело. Сэм крепко обхватывает длинными пальцами коленки и уверенно раздвигает ноги Дина. Брат жалобно всхлипывает, не понимая, что тот собрался делать. Сэм придвигается ближе и устраивается между разведенных ног, нежно поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер кончиками пальцев. Дин под ним подрагивает и тяжело дышит, внимательно следя за каждым движением. Он весь раскраснелся, губы припухли от поцелуев, глаза влажные, короткие пряди волос разметались по подушке. 

\- Ты такой красивый, Дин. Самый красивый. – Сэм гладит пальцами одной руки промежность, надавливая на клитор сквозь трусики и прокладку. Другой рукой немного оттягивает трусики и глади кожу под ними. – Самый лучший, Дин. 

\- О черт, Сэмми…Я не могу больше. – Всхлипывает Дин, разводя ноги еще шире и приподнимая бедра. – Сделай…Давай же…Хоть что-нибудь.

Сэм улыбается и стягивает с Дина трусики с промокшей прокладкой. Дин зажмуривается, но не протестует. Все тело ноет, а внизу живота болит и пульсирует теперь не только из-за месячных. Дин не хочет смотреть, что будет дальше, он только чувствует, как пальцы Сэма оглаживают покрытые свежей и подсохшей кровью губы, как они зарываются в лобковые волосы над клитором, слипшееся от крови. Дин не видит, как Сэм склоняется над ним. Мгновение все тихо, пока он не вздрагивает сильно от неожиданности, ощущая горячее дыхание Сэма…там. 

Но это только начало. Не проходит и пары секунд, как Сэм припадает губами к его киске, полностью покрытой кровью. Он тут же начинает быстро слизывать сок и кровь, сочащиеся из Дина. Дин стонет, громко и протяжно. Слезы катятся по щекам, он дергается, но Сэм крепко держит его и прижимает бедра к кровати, не позволяя сдвинуть их. 

\- Сэмми…Что ты…Прекрати, Сэм…Сэмми! – Дину хорошо. Там горячо и мокро, но не неприятно. – Ах…Сэмми…

Сэм отрывается от него, отвечает ему, говорит, что все хорошо, чтобы Дин расслабился, но его горячее дыхание по-прежнему ласкает его там, и Сэм снова принимается вылизывать его. Сэмми слизывает подсохшую кровь по краям половых губ, обхватывает губами слипшиеся волоски с засохшей на них кровью, проникает языком внутрь, так глубоко, как может и вылизывает его внутри. Дин инстинктивно сжимается вокруг языка, нечаянно выталкивая новую порцию крови из себя. Сэм стонет, впивается в его киску, будто целует её. Затем отстраняется и Дин слышит его хриплый низкий голос, сквозь собственные стоны и шум крови в ушах. 

\- Дин, посмотри на меня. Открой глаза, Дин. 

Дин крепче сжимает в пальцах покрывало и резко открывает глаза, сталкиваясь с горящим взглядом брата. Пред глазами, стоит воспоминание шестилетней давности – Сэм, с горящим, почти черным взглядом, и перемазанными кровью губами. Дина прошивает вспышкой сильного желания, смешанного со страхом и стыдом. 

\- Блять, Сэмми…- Голос Дина тоже хриплый от стонов. 

\- Все хорошо, Дин. – Сэм облизывается и улыбается. – Смотри на меня, не отрывай от меня глаз, Дин. 

А затем он снова склоняется над его киской, продолжая слизывать кровь, ласкать клитор, втягивая его и играя с ним языком. Кончики волос Сэма щекочут внутреннюю сторону бедер, пальцы сжимают так сильно, что потом точно останутся синяки. И Сэм стонет, вибрация его стона чувствуется даже так, и Дина накрывает. Он сгорает в этом огне, тонет в этой сладкой боли. Все это слишком для него. Он не слышит собственного стона, под закрытыми веками взрываются фейерверки, как на 4 Июля в том самом воспоминании. Весь мир превращается в тишину. 

Когда, спустя неизвестно какое количество минут, Дин приходи в себя, Сэм слегка подрагивающими пальцами натягивает на него трусики с новой прокладкой, легко приподнимая его бедра. Покончив с этим, брат падает рядом с ним на кровать и глубоко и тяжело дышит. Дин приглядывается и видит большое мокрое пятно на джинсах Сэма и вздрагивает от осознания того, что Сэм кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе, просто от того, что вылизал Дина начисто во время месячных. 

Чувствуя в себе наконец-то силы четко произносить слова и составлять связные предложения, Дин говорит:

\- Это была самая грязная и извращенная вещь, которую ты когда-либо делал со мной, Сэм.

Сэм издает слабый смешок и отвечает:

\- Считай это местью за ту историю с пирогом. 

\- Чувак, это же пирог! Как это может быть не круто?! – Тут же возмущается Дин, поворачиваясь к брату всем телом.

\- Ладно, забыли. – Отмахивается Сэм. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Полегчало?

Дин на минуту застывает, прислушиваясь к себе, и кивает. 

\- Да, пока вроде ничего не болит. Это было не совсем ортодоксальное решение, но зато…действенное. Спасибо. – И Дин сам тянется к Сэму, целуя его губы, все еще покрытые его собственной кровью. 

\- Не за что. – Сыто улыбается Сэм, когда они отрываются друг от друга. – Ну что, теперь ты будешь свое мороженное?

**Author's Note:**

> псс, псс!  
> у меня есть тамблер *_* не могу сказать, что там сильно весело и активно, но заходите - вдруг вам что-нибудь понравится - https://orange-unicorn-of-freedom.tumblr.com


End file.
